1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ribbon supply spool for an apparatus for feeding ribbon to a print station and is directed to features which enable the ribbon supply spool and ribbon take-up spool to be simpler to make and use, and to contain an increased length of ribbon.
2. Background Information
A first general problem with handling ink ribbons is that they are dirty to handle when the ribbon is to be changed frequently for a printer, for example. A second problem with ribbons relates to those which first must be mounted on a core. Such cores have an axial bore or passage and are designed to be assembled over and keyed to the supply shaft and to carry a length of the ribbon. The core must be sufficiently thick radially so as to have the necessary strength and dimensional stability to resist warping or contraction so that the axial bore or passage retains an inner diameter which enables it to be slipped over the outer diameter surface of the shaft of the supply spool during assembly.